The technology relates to a stereo distance measuring apparatus that measures a distance utilizing a stereo camera mounted on an aircraft, a stereo distance measuring method, and a computer readable medium having a stereo distance measuring program.
Aircrafts generally utilize radar mounted on their airframes, in a measurement of a distance from the own aircraft to a predetermined target. Distance measuring apparatuses that send out radio waves, e.g., the radar, however, have an issue that a position of the own aircraft may be detected by others.
For example, Japanese Patent (JP-B2) No. 4328551 makes a proposal for a distance measuring technique utilizing a stereo camera mounted on an airframe. This technique does not involve sending out the radio waves. In addition, this technique makes it possible to acquire image information.
Moreover, the technique described in JP-B2 No. 4,328,551 includes detecting posture information of the airframe, and controlling a posture of the stereo camera utilizing the posture information. This makes it possible to acquire images in a constant orientation, regardless of a posture of the airframe.